Missing You
by Angel2
Summary: This is Sora writing a letter to Tai. (taiora...duh)
1. Default Chapter

Missing You  
By: Angel 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, nor Tai nor Sora... 

Well. All I can say is... Its been a while... This isn't much, basically an appetizer for what's coming. If it ever comes... heh. I don't know what I've got going for this thing I'm working on... But hopefully it'll all work out. So, yeah. This is very short and sweet and to the point. ^-^ 

Well, here goes. 

Missing You  
By: Angel 

Dear Tai, 

Hi. How are you? I'm good. Writing you from the sandy beaches on the coast of Japan. Finally made it out here. It's great. 

Well, so far I've just hung out at home and gone to the beach... There really isn't much to do; just going to the beach and all. They have this cool pier place, like how we have back home, but this one isn't the same. Ha, I guess its because it doesn't have the same sentimental value... 

So far, my vacations going great. The only part that sucks is the weather. On Sunday, it was perfect... but so far, this week, has been icky. Cloudy and rainy. But still, I don't let that ruin my vacation. I am definitely not forgetting the fact that I am out by the great big Pacific Ocean. 

Today I stood there....at Sunset Point as they had dubbed it, feeding the fish under the pier. There were gorgeous parrotfish...big, fat fish with colors of oranges and greens with blue lips... They looked like they had on blue lipstick with bright green lip-liner. They were very pretty, along with the one angelfish which was a wuss, not daring to compete with the parrotfish for food. It was pretty; a gray body with bluish yellow fins... 

At the pier they have this chair where you can sit on to watch the sunset, and so I sat there and just watched the sun hanging in the afternoon sky... There are clouds though which kind of sucks but it looks pretty regardless. 

I also went to this gazebo thing they have there on the pier and I stood there...just thinking... 

I stood there, thinking of you... I leaned my head on my arm and just stared out into the blue sky and the horizon... 

I miss you... I long for you to be here standing by my side... I wish you could be here with me... so we could be together... I know you'd love the view.... 

And through all these thoughts I hear the incessant "Can we play chess? Can we play chess?" coming from my mom's boyfriend's 10 year old son. I shake my head no and sigh, lifting my head up again. My mom announces that she is going back to our hotel, so I leave my gorgeous surroundings and go with her. Today I am determined to see the sunset... 

I made it. Here I am, legs dangling off the pier, staring at the blazing sun... Stupid me, I forgot my sunglasses. Forgot how bright the sun is...heh. Its cloudy still, which isn't so great...but what can ya do? Its dipping under the clouds...and all I can hear is the cawing of the seagulls and the gentle sounds of the water slowly crashing against the rocks and the pier... 

The sun is out of the clouds again... God you should see it... It's breathtaking.. the light blue sky is kissed with yellows and pinks and oranges... The sun is radiant yellow with wisps of clouds on its lower half.. Its a perfect view... Slowly descending beyond the horizon... 

And now its gone... behind the tapestry of the horizon leaving behind its pinks and yellows which will too dissipate into the night sky.... 

And so the moon ascends into the sky... 

And there goes another sunset...again without you... 

Missing you, 

Sora


	2. "Lonely Rain"

Missing You  
By: Angel 

"Lonely Rain" 

Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Dont sue me. The end. 

Heh. Guess who's back and with a sequal! *laughs* This part is a letter to Sora from Tai. Yep. So enjoy. 

Dear Sora, 

Hey! What's up? How's your trip going? I got your letter. That sunset of yours sounds incredible. I sooo wish I could have been there with you, but of course that's impossible seeing as though I'm here and you're there... Makes me hate your vacations more than anything... ^-^ 

I'm teasing of course. 

Well, my so called "vacation" is going alright. But I don't exactly call going to Tokyo a major vacation. But its something different. My parents finally decided for us to come here for this whole festival thing... Some sort of tradition in Tokyo. I dont know. 

Its kinda nice. Well, except for all the walking I had to do. Ugh. That was the worst. My feet are sore as hell, serious. You owe me a foot massage when you get home. lol. Dont worry, I'm kidding. ^-^ 

We went shopping and stuff; Kari made us. -_- But I didnt mind so much. We ate at some really great restaurants. They really need these kind back home. It would be heaven. ^-^ 

Hmm..what else? Oh yeah. The festival. Duh. ^-^ Well, it was really nice. They had like rows and rows of basically carnival games and little shoppes and stuff. Really cute. Open air market sort of thing. You would have loved it. 

The parade...eh...that wasnt so great. The biggest waste of 3 hours... It was really boring. It was really stupid. The fireworks they tried to have were kinda rained out which sucked, but what we did get to see was gorgeous in itself. It seems that I'm getting sappier and sappier by the day; I guess its cause I've been hanging around you too much. Either that or my sister. Cause I know if I say you, you'll kill me. So I'll just blame it all on Kari. ^_~ But thats besides the point. Either way I was really wishing that you could have been there with me to watch them. Its funny; I've been doing that lately. Just looking at things in a whole new perspective. I'll see something and in my mind the first thing that comes to my head will be "Oh, Sora would love this" 

It rained. Oh my god it rained. And it was _awesome_! You soooo would have loved it! It poured the hugest and coldest raindrops on us and the other 200,000 plus people that were there. My parents and my sister all huddled together under this blanket that we stole from our hotel. But me? Nah. I stood out there and let the rain fall over me, watching everyone dive for cover, and then just stared up at the sky...wishing with everything I had that you could be there with me... Specially in a nice pretty white shirt.... ^_~ But seriously, I know you would have loved it; you and your love for the rain and all. And trust me, out of all the storms I've been in, this one takes the cake; this is the wettest I have been, ever. 

Well, I hope to talk to you soon. 

Missing you, 

Tai


End file.
